St Anton, Shots and Sex
by Chewtoy
Summary: When the drinking age is 18, it can get you in to a whole lot of mess. Rated M for later on. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

St. Anton, Shots and Sex.

When the drinking age is 18, it can get you in to a whole lot of mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights are respectfully reserved for owners. I write this for fun, no profits involved.

Well, I have been a bit naughty, I wrote this a while back and it was one of the few documents that was salvageable from my other laptop and as I have 22k + words written I thought I may just test the waters and publish the first chapter. Let me know what you think!

Ps. I am still working on my other story but it's a long, arduous process. It will get done!

"Now you be good." Robbie smiled as Miley and Lilly stood by their suitcases. "And Lilly?"

"Yes Mr. S?" She leant against her board.

"Please come back in one piece, I promised your Mother."

"I can't promise anything. See ya Mr. S." She smiled before pulling her luggage towards check in.

"See you Dad."Miley left her luggage on the curb before going over to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later darlin'. Have fun."

Miley turned herself around as Robbie drove off. "Freedom! Two whole weeks!" Miley jogged to catch up with Lilly, suitcase trailing behind her. "Where are we supposed to be meeting?"

"Did you not read anything we were sent?"

"I read it..." Miley trailed off.

"Just not all of it?" Lilly questioned before rolling her eyes. "We're meeting at check in, it's in D Zone." Lilly looked around as she said this. "Can you see it?"

"I didn't know that we had to queue." Miley looked around at the lines around them.

"I'm sorry Miss International Pop Star, not all of us have a private jet, but this is how the rest of us travel. Come on Hannah Montana."

"Shut up!" Miley gave her friend a hard shove. "You love the perks too."

"Yeah, I do and I love you for them." Lilly smiled at Miley. "Zone D!" She pointed at the sign. "This way, I can see everyone waiting. Looks like we're the last ones.

"We wouldn't be if someone wasn't looking for their favourite lip balm."

"It's got the healing power of aloe, SPF 15 and it tastes like coconut. I like coconut!"

"How often do you say that?"

"Shut up." Lilly moved her suitcase so it ran over Miley's toe. A cross look passed over Miley. "Oops, sorry." She smiled. "Hey, what's up Joannie? Ready for two weeks of me kicking your butt?"

"As if Truscott, you'll be the one beaten." Joannie's serious face dropped and a smile broke out. She hugged Lilly before noticing Miley trailing behind. "Hey Miley, this is gonna be a sweet holiday."

"Hey Joannie." Before any of them could say anymore Kunkle's voice ripped through them.

"Alright everyone, listen up. Miss Stewart and Miss Truscott have finally decided to show themselves so now we can begin checking in. Please form an orderly queue for those who have bags etcetera to check in." A murmur came from the group as they began to shuffle. "Faster!" Kunkle screeched.

"God, she's a nightmare, I hope she's not like this all the time. Thank God we've got Miss Moaning with us, she seems cool." They all glanced at the PE teacher who remained quiet. Lilly eyed her up; she couldn't have been more than 23 or 24, newly qualified apparently. She was fairly tall, around the 5'8 with short black hair that seemed to belong with a tree and a bird. If Lilly hadn't of known that she was a teacher she would have guessed that she was one of the students.

"She's new, there's time to change." Sarah piped up from the middle of nowhere.

"Where did you come from? I thought the production of ski's increased the hole in the ozone." Joannie said dryly as Miley and Lilly struggled not to giggle. "Mum said you were doing some, well whatever, green thing."

"Emma dropped out, so her skis are now mine, so the skis have already been produced."

The three other girls stared at Sarah, that girl had a bizarre logic. Over the years they had learnt to go with the flow. "Right..." Miley sucked her breath in. "Okay." Miley drawled out. "Let's go, I'm sick of lugging all these cases." She changed the subject abruptly.

* * *

Lilly rolled her eyes, fighting to stay awake, partly due to being tired but also due to Karen Kunkle's monotonous drone. She propped her head up with an open palm and moved her head slowly round the room; it seemed everyone else was about as bored as her. Lilly nearly laughed out loud when she saw the new P.E. teacher's eyes flutter shut, Lilly watched her closely, she appeared to actually be asleep. She continued to watch her; there was something about Miss Moaning that drew you to her, sort of a dark intensity. Lilly rolled her eyes again before rubbing them, trying to tune back in to the last of Kunkle's drivel.

"Now I expect everyone to be back in the hotel, in their beds by 12, everyone got that? We don't want to have to wait around for you the next day. I expect each and every one of you to be down for breakfast at 7.30 sharp and be ready and waiting outside at 8.30. The lifts open at 9 and we don't want to be stuck in the queues. You're here to ski, not drink yourselves into a stupor and roll out of bed at midday."

"Trust her to spoil our fun." Joannie whispered.

"And you think that anyone will abide by that?" Gabe whispered over the table with a smile. "What do you think guys; shall we hit the town tonight?"

"You can." Lilly mumbled. "Kunkle's about driven me to my bed. My eyes are shutting on their own."

"Don't be such a party pooper." Todd said as he nudged Lilly's side. "You'll be fine when we get a few drinks inside you."

"No thanks. I wanna be up early tomorrow; I'm not fighting with anyone for breakfast."

"Trust me; you don't wanna fight Lilly for bacon. You'll get stabbed by a fork." Miley said with a wry smile. "And my brother has got the scars to prove it."

"She's small; I reckon I can take her." Todd eyed up Lilly with a grin.

"Don't underestimate my size, I'm small and quick, I'd get you before you'd even know." Lilly looked at Todd through narrowed eyes.

"She looks serious." Gabe commented.

"Believe me, she is."

"You coming out Miley?" He asked.

"I think I'll join Lilly actually, I'm pretty wiped."

"Aren't you celebrities supposed to be able to drink and party on no sleep?" Joannie mocked.

Miley held up a middle finger with a smile. "As soon as we've had dinner, I'm out of here."

"You'll come out tomorrow though?" Gabe asked. "We can hang out." He smiled at Miley. She gave a small nod back, trying to hide her glee inside.

* * *

Miley took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air in as she looked around. She loved the feeling of standing so high up, it made her feel so free. She looked at Lilly who had taken her helmet off and was also enjoying the view. Her blonde hair was kept tightly back in a plait, ready for the day's boarding, Miley knew she meant business.

For once one of the other teachers had got in to talk before Miss Kunkle, she was standing on the side with a cross expression splayed across her face. People were actually listening to him. Mr. P had a charm and a certain charisma about him that made people want to listen what he had to say. It also helped that he was exceptionally good looking. He pointed in the direction of the instructors that were waiting for the beginners; a few people shuffled themselves off in the direction while the rest of the group stayed put.

Lilly looked over at Amber and Ashley, clearly lining themselves up next to Mr. P, they obviously thought they stood a chance. She stifled a giggle as they impossibly tight onesies, strained against their movements. She couldn't believe they had been stupid enough to wear them. She nudged Miley who couldn't resist a laugh. "How good do you reckon they are?" Lilly whispered in Miley's ear as more rules were given out."All the gear but no idea?"

"Pretty good, they're rich they should have had some lessons." Miley whispered back. "Fancy a bet?"

"You're on. Loser buys the rounds."

"Deal." Lilly and Miley smiled at each other as they gave a hard shake of their hands.

"Okay, as Miss Kunkle explained last night, we are going to spend the first hour as a group so we can see your ability before splitting you into groups. After that, we will split up. Everybody ready? Meet at the bottom of this run, let's go!"

"He's hot." Miley muttered to Lilly as she placed her helmet back on. "How old do you reckon he is?"

"Old enough." Lilly smiled as she did the clip up. "You only just broke up with Jesse, you looking for a rebound?"

"It's been nearly two months Lil. I'm ready to move on."

"Really? Wow, well move on to someone your own age." Lilly moved her board across the flat surface.

"Wait." Miley grabbed her arm and pulled out a camera. "Gotta grab a quick photo, this will be a trip to remember."

"Everybody know what group they're in?" Kunkle yelled over the excited chatter. "Move!"

"This woman has some serious issues. Why does she have to shout all the time?" Gabe moaned as he watched Kunkle direct people. "She looks like she should be directing planes where to land."

"Needs to get laid." Joannie said.

"Mental images." Chad screwed up his face.

"Only for those with dirty minds." Lilly grinned. "You need a girlfriend."

"Y'know, I reckon she'd be quite attractive if she let her hair down and put on some decent make up."

"No." The rest of the group groaned at her.

"No, listen. She's curvy, got a figure to die for and she's a blonde with big boobs, in what world is she not attractive?"

"Miley's got a point actually." Joannie observed. "She isn't that bad on the outside, but she's Satan on the inside. I swear that women's the devil."

"Truscott! Stewart! Get a move on! We're not waiting around all day for you!"

"Satan has spoken. Let's go. See you later guys." Miley waved as she pushed off towards Kunkle.

"I'll see you later Miles, enjoy your day."

"Bye Miley." Joannie and Gabe said in unison.

"I am so glad we got the newbie, I feel for those who got stuck with Miss Kunkle."

They shuffled their boards over to where Miss Moaning was waiting for them. "Hey guys, I think that's it. What are your names?" She looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm Lilly, this is Joannie and Gabe."

"Okay, cool guys. I was just explaining to the rest of the group what's happening with the rest of the day. We'll board until 1 as we've got to meet up with the rest of the group for lunch and see what happens after that. It's half ten now so let's get going. We'll head right down and do the other side of the mountain first; I think most people will be over here. Anybody interested in a snow park?" She gave a big smile. "You guys know what you're doing; we don't wanna be stuck on the slopes packed with everyone. Follow me." She switched her board and headed down.

Lilly, Joannie and Todd stayed for a moment. "Man, I'm so glad we got her. She's gonna be awesome, we're gonna have an awesome time guys!" Todd said as he headed off.

"Awesome!" Joannie shouted down and she laughed with Lilly. "Here's to a good week Lilly!" The bumped fists and laughed as they set off.

* * *

"Dude! I'm wiped!" Todd said slumping on the seat next to the bar. "Moaning sure knows what she's doing. Drinks anyone?"

"Are you offering?" Joannie opened her mouth and looked overly surprised.

"Shut up Joannie and as you said that I'll buy everyone a drink but you." He smiled. "What do you all want?" A flurry of orders came in, clearly the entire group had heard Todd's offer. "What about teach? Does she want one?"

"Flirting." Joannie smiled as she picked up a beer. "Here you are Gabe."

"She's not bad, tomboy like, but hot with it."

"Why, thank you." She came up behind him, her low voice having a sexy timbre to it; thankfully Todd's low intelligence meant he didn't have much shame.

"Drink?" He offered while the rest of his friends shook their heads and laughed.

"Beer, I owe you one." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey." Miley came wandering up the steps and placed her arm around Lilly's neck. "Good day?"

"Hey Miles. Yeah, really good, how was yours?"

"Great, loving our teacher, she's awesome, like one of us. Todd's buying, get in quick."

At hearing his name Todd turned round. "Might as well, what do you want?"

"I'll have what everyone else is having. Thanks." She smiled.

"So how was your day with Kunkle?"

"Brutal, she insists on showing everyone how fantastic she is, I wish someone would take her down a peg or two. I wanna enjoy my holiday, not be in a competition all the time."

"Here you are." Todd handed the beers over. "Enjoy, this has just cost me a small fortune."

"Thanks." They all chorused. "Cheers to the first legal drink and to many of them." Gabe yelled. They all held their mugs up and chinked them together.

"You wouldn't enjoy being our group if you don't like competition, I don't think we've been down one piste without having a race." Gabe said with a smile.

"Trust you lot." Miley rolled her eyes. "I know what this one's like." Miley and Lilly looked at one another. "First time I took her out riding she got excited because her horse went faster than mine."

"That's gotta pretty fun if you're racing." Todd said taking a sip.

"We were in walk."The whole group turned and laughed at Lilly.

"Shut up Miley." Lilly nudged her elbow against Miley's side; she retaliated by squeezing the arm that was around Lilly's neck. "Okay! Okay!"

"You two act more like a married couple than friends sometimes." Joannie idly commented.

"The result of lasting friendship."Miley placed a sloppy kiss on the side of Lilly's face. "I love her."

"Definitely married." She laughed as Lilly pulled a disgusted face before wiping the wet patch on her cheek.

* * *

"My God how long to women take to get ready?" Chad said looking at his watch. "It's 9.45 already; we said to meet at 9.30." He lent back in to the couch.

"Hey guys." Sarah gave her usual cheery wave and sat down next to Chad.

They looked at one another puzzled. "Are you coming out with us?" He asked, the other guys giving him a stare. They had nothing against Sarah per say, but she was a bit odd when it came to morals and drinking.

"No thank you, I don't agree with drinking or going out to bars. Do you know how much..." They guys looked at one another and let Sarah bang on about Greenpeace and how they should be saving the planet more. They were all grateful when Joannie came down. She took one look at Sarah and told her to shut up.

"Have you seen Miley and Lilly?"

"Yeah, Miley had to run back to her room and grab her purse."

"Women." Todd shook his head.

"And that's the reason you don't have a girlfriend." Lilly hit Todd on top of the head as they walked in to the room. "Be nice to us."

"Took you long enough, although you look pretty good." Gabe smiled coolly at Miley before flicking his eyes up and down her body. For some reason this made Miley feel very uncomfortable, it felt like Gabe was checking every orifice of her body. The smirk when she looked on his face said more than she ever could.

"Is this all of us?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, well some of the others are going out to a different place later. Oh and Sarah's not going."

Lilly looked at her. "Do you not fancy..." She looked at the shaking heads from the rest of the boys. Todd was mouthing 'no' at her. "Never mind. Let's go." She spun round in her heals and headed towards the door, a figure appeared just in front of her, causing the whole group to halt.

"I expect you all back here by 12." Karen Kunkle appeared from the shadows.

"Wow! God, that scared me, you're like the grudge." Miley clutched her hand to her chest.

"Thank you for that kind analogy Miss Stewart, but expect you back here at 12 and not inebriated. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes." The all chorused together, desperate to get going.

They piled out of the door and stood in the cool mountain air. "Jesus that's cold!" Joannie moaned as she wrapped her coat around her tighter. "Where are we going first? And make it fast, I don't wanna be stood out here for too long, it's gotta be -15."

"Well for sheer convenience then, how about Piccadilly's? We can hit Scotties last, technically its part of the hotel so old dragon face can't have a go."

"Exactly how many places are we planning to go?" Lilly held on to Miley's arm as she marched on. "God Miley, slow down, how are you not slipping on the ice?"

"Many years of practise." She continued marching up the hill, Lilly desperately trying to keep up in her heels. "And the fact I had these shoes specially made for me."

"You mean Hannah?" Joannie piped up as she caught up with them.

"Now you're sounding like Lilly." Miley smiled, looking ahead at the guys who had stormed up the hill and were already waiting at the bars entrance. "I wish they had heels on, then they'd know what it's like to be left out in the cold."

"Hurry up!" Gabe yelled. "We're freezing!"

"I'm so gonna hit him when we finally get there." Joannie grumbled.

Ten minutes later, the girls had finally made it to the clubs, dumped their coats and were pushing their way through to the bar.

"I'm afraid to say Miles, you are the loser."

"What?" Miley looked incredulous.

"Remember our bet from earlier? Amber and Ashley? How you thought they could ski? I spoke to Jamie and he told me that they can't even do a snow plough turn. So you'd better cough up."

"Okay." Miley scrambled around in her purse before holding up a rather impressive wad of notes. "Looks like the drinks are on me."

"Jesus, where did that come from?" Todd's eyes looked like they were about to fall out.

"Fuck me you're thick at times Todd. Use your brain, or try thinking before you speak." Joannie said as she whacked him across the arm.

"Oh. Of course. Have you been to a club before?" He asked as Miley started handing round shots.

"Yeah, but only as Hannah, Lilly's gone too, it's okay, just dancing really and a place for people to drink too much and have really bad sex." Miley felt her cheeks burn at what she had just said, while Lilly glared at Gabe. He was looking at Miley like she was a piece of meat. She pushed herself in between him and Miley, purposefully resting her front on Miley's back; there was no way she would let him leer.

"Gabe's really staring at you." Lilly whispered as she leaned over Miley's shoulder. "It's a little creepy."

Miley didn't immediately respond, instead she rested her cheek against Lilly's. "I know, I can feel his eyes on my back. I like him, but maybe he's after..." She didn't get to finish her sentence; the barman came over with the last of their drinks before giving Miley the total. As well off as she was, the total nearly made her eyes pop out her head. Begrudgingly she handed over a few notes. "I'll be fine Lilly." Miley looked at Lilly. "Thank you for trying to protect me though, I know you mean well."

"Just shout, I'll come running and hit him." Although Lilly wore a smile, Miley could tell that there was truth underlying in her humour.

"My protector." Miley regarded Lilly seriously for a moment, knowing that she truly meant that."Would you like a badge?" She couldn't resist the small tease at the end.

Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley before turning back to the rest of the group. "Everybody got their drinks?" She held her two up in her hands, realising how large they were she looked across at Miley. "These are doubles."

"Hell yeah! Nice one!" Todd said holding his two up. "Here's to a good evening, cheers everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Second chapter - short and not quite so sweet! Thank you to all you guys that reviewed, followed, favourited etc etc. Every single one is much appreciated. Let's see the love for the next one!

Miley slowly cracked open her eyes to the harsh sunlight and the sound of Kunkle's morning wakeup call ripping through her already pounding head. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make the pain behind them go away. She placed an arm over her eyes, blocking out the light that was making her feel worse by the second. "God." Miley muttered to herself, she felt awful. She moved a leg across the bed, only to find that it made contact with another body. Panicking immediately, she lifted her arm and turned her head, immediately regretting it as her head whirled round faster. She blew out a breath when she saw blonde hair spilling over the pillow. She let out a sigh of relief. "Lilly."

She laid still for a while, partly because the ceiling was spinning and partly because she was trying to remember what had gone on last night. Miley frowned in deep thought, her mind had totally gone blank, she stopped trying to remember when she realised that it was making her already pounding headache even worse. Miley tried to swallow and found her mouth resembling sand paper, easing herself from the bed to find water she suddenly became acutely aware of how naked she was. Looking back over at her best friend she realised that she wasn't the only one. She could see Lilly's bare shoulders peeking out of the cover, her suspicions were confirmed when she lifted the duvet. Miley dropped it quickly. "Shit."

* * *

Lilly stirred 15 minutes later as Kunkle banged on the door. "Go away!" She shouted before placing a pillow over her head. "Stupid women." Lilly moaned to herself. "It's too early." Lifting the pillow, Lilly reached out for her phone. "7.45. Breakfast." Lilly said as she sat herself up, a puzzled face as she felt the coldness of the air over her naked self. She looked down and to her horror found absolutely no clothing. "What the fuck?" Lilly had to do a double take as she realised what the dark marks were that were scattered across her skin. "Oh God, who did I do?" She moaned as she looked at the rest of her body. "Hello?" She called out, she didn't want to get out naked and be face to face with someone she barely knew. "Miley?" She tried tentatively. Figuring that she was at breakfast, Lilly stood herself up and started pulling on several of items of clothing.

Lilly arrived at breakfast to find her friends looking as white as the snow. "Hey everyone!" She smiled, despite all the alcohol from last Lilly felt fine, apparently her friends did not feel the same way. Mumbles came from a few of them as they forced food down their throats; Lilly placed herself next to Miley who immediately shuffled away. Thankfully the others were too hung over to notice Miley's strange behaviour; Lilly gave a frown. "Miley?" She said quietly, placing her hand on her thigh. "You okay?" Miley gave Lilly such a look that she thought she was going to be killed. It was then Lilly understood, her face paling to match her friends.

* * *

Miley pushed her way out of the gondola in desperation to get away from Lilly; she split her skis and dropped them on the fresh powder. Pushing her boots in to the bindings she locked herself in and pushed off towards Kunkle who was waving her poles like a mad women. Miley stopped by her and waited for the rest of the group. Miley kept shifting her weight, she was aware of how sore she felt between her legs and nothing she did seemed to help, if anything her pants were making it worse. Every time she tried to move so she could try and be more comfortable she got a sharp reminder of what happened, or what she thought had happened. She glanced over at Lilly who had turned a rather pale shade; her normal cheery smile had been wiped off and her cheeks were pinched. Miley flicked her eyes to her skis in front of her; nothing had been said apart from what happened over breakfast.

As Kunkle instructed them on which runs they'd be taking first, Miley's gaze remained on the snow while she gripped on to her poles more, she really wasn't concentrating at all, but boy was she feeling sick. The sweat started prickling at her forehead and she rushed to pop off her skis and before dashing off to the side of the mountain, her stomach heaving last night's and this morning's contents back up. Miley finally stopped to find her least favourite teacher standing next to her, hands on hips, with an angry expression.

"Miss Stewart."

"I'm sorry; I'm not feeling very well. I think I ate something." She retched again, this time nothing coming up, Miley held her stomach as she felt her muscles contract once more.

"No Miss Stewart that is what you call a hangover, very common for people who drink far too much alcohol. I warned you." Miley managed to roll her eyes before shutting them and being sick once more. "Get yourself together, we're heading down Black 10, it's gonna be a hard day." Kunkle stormed off to replace her boots back in the skis. Miley took in a deep breath before standing up and snatched another glance over at Lilly who was stood on her own. It wasn't just the alcohol that was making her feel sick.

* * *

Lilly was glad to be sitting on her own for lunch, it allowed her to mull over her thoughts, or rather the only thought that continued to occupy her mind. She couldn't figure out how it had happened, but she knew that something had gone down. Every now and then a small flashback would pop up and most of them had caused her to tumble off her board and down the mountain. Everybody kept asking her what was wrong, Lilly blamed the hangover. In truth she felt fine, but everything else felt messed up. Because of one stupid, drunken mistake there was now a huge wall between her and Miley.

Looking up she saw her best friend sitting on the opposite side of the rocks, picking at a sandwich. She knew that they both understood what had happened but neither of them was willing to talk. Swallowing the last part of her sandwich Lilly picked up her back pack and headed back to her board, strapping her boots back in she shuffled over to edge of the piste. Right now she needed to be alone, ignoring a furious call from one of the teachers she pushed off.

As Lilly switched her board, daring herself to go faster she began to feel the first prick of tears. Until now she hadn't allowed herself to cry, squeezing her eyes shut to rid the tears Lilly didn't notice the large lump that was in front of her. She hit it and went flying, the edge of her board catching as she tumbled. She closed her eyes as she went down, knowing that it was better than seeing anything bad coming towards you. Lilly finally came to a halt when she hit a snow drift. "Fuck." She shouted to herself. She slowly pulled each limb out from the drift, checking herself and shaking each appendage to ensure they weren't snapped in two. Lilly had never been so grateful for a big pile of snow, much better than a tree. Shaking herself free of snow, Lilly stood up and looked for her board. She spotted it halfway from where she fell. "Great." She muttered to herself as she began walking back up.

Reaching the board she picked it up and dragged it over to the side of the piste. Giving it a quick check over Lilly noticed that one of her bindings had come completely off. "Really fucking great." She placed the board at her feet and cranked the one remaining binding.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Lilly spent moping in a small coffee shop just off the main strip of St. Anton. She gripped the mug of her third cup of coffee, wondering why it tasted so shit. The news that her board wouldn't be ready for a couple of days had made her feel even worse than she already did. Lilly sat staring at her cell, flicking through her contacts looking for someone to call. Despite all the friends she had the only person she would ever want to call was Miley. She hovered over 'Mum' but thought better of it. How did you begin to tell your mother that you'd just slept with your best friend and it wasn't the male one. Lilly sighed, placing her phone back in to her pocket before whirling the coffee dregs round in her cup and finishing it off. Grabbing a handful of coins she dumped the money on the table, if they didn't do that in Europe then it was tough luck, she couldn't be bothered with their norms.

Lilly wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her hat down as the cold wind whipped around her, the hot coffee inside her having no real effect. She shoved her hands in to her pants pockets, regretting leaving her gloves on the radiator in the boot room. Her paced quickened as the snow began to fall quickly around her, desperate not to be stuck in a flurry she reached the hotel and headed straight up to her room for a hot shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - This is more of a filler but it's sets up the rest of the story. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, etc. It means a lot. I am still writing my other story "Trials Of Love" but I'm having real difficulty writing the next chapter so it's been a bit of a slog - don't fear I will get there by the end of the month - I will make sure of it!

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Joannie asked, sitting down next to her friend on the sofa. "You missed some wicked boarding. Moaning did her nut, but I think you're safe."

"Something came up and I needed time to think so I came back here."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, family stuff." Lilly gave a shrug and put on a false smile. "So tell me about your day." She felt sad inside that Joannie had brought her fake cover up, it proved how well her friends really didn't know her, Miley would have seen through it like a glass wall in seconds. Her heart sank at the thought of Miley; she did her best to listen to Joannie but was finding it increasingly difficult. When Joannie finally took a breather Lilly jumped at the chance. "Sorry Joannie, I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna go upstairs and have a lie down."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm tired, jetlag maybe." Another false smile stuck to Lilly's face.

"Will you be down for dinner?"

"I don't think so; I think I need to rest."

"Okay, goodnight Lilly."

Lilly pulled her broken self up the three flights of stairs to their room, avoiding the lift at all costs. She stopped herself just opening the door; instead she put her ear to the wood of the door and listened intently. The last thing she wanted to do now was come face to face with Miley; she hadn't even begun to think of what to say. Thankfully no noise came from the room and Lilly slotted her card in and unlocked it. Not trusting her ability to hear, she peered round cautiously before blowing out a breath as she realised that she had been correct the first time. Closing the door behind her, Lilly stripped herself of all her clothes, pyjamas were far too much of an effort, it would have to be tough shit what Miley saw, hell, after the previous night the girl could probably draw a map of Lilly's favourite spots. She slid in between the sheet and the cold duvet, allowing a brief moment to enjoy the crispness of new sheets. Lilly placed her arm over her eyes to block out the evening sun; she really should have pulled the curtains better.

Lilly drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two hours, the thought of her fight with Miley ripping her out of any pleasant dream. Sighing, Lilly lifted her arm away from her eyes and tried to figure out how long she'd been lying there. Looking over at the window she noticed the last streaks of light pushing their way through the cracks in the curtains, she assumed it had to be about 6pm. A twist of the handle brought Lilly to her senses, scrabbling for her duvet, she turned over so her back faced the door and pretended to be asleep. After a couple of turns and a loud thud Miley came through the door, desperately trying to walk towards the bathroom.

"Go to bed. Don't bother with dinner." Lilly heard Kunkle's strict voice come through the slit of the door as she closed it with a bang.

"It's the final countdown!" Miley sang at the top of her voice.

Lilly pulled the duvet over the top of her head; she would suffocate Miley in her sleep if she carried on like this. She listened to Miley's monotonous, out of tune singing, combining many of her favourite songs in to one melody. Lilly could only draw one conclusion, Miley was hammered. She listened as she heard her best friend clattering around the bathroom before hearing a small thud. All became silent.

"Miley?" Lilly called out. Although they weren't speaking, Lilly couldn't help but be concerned at the lack of sound coming from her best friend. She waited a second before flipping the covers back, pulling on her robe and peering round the bathroom door. "Miley?" She looked at her best friend who was slumped against the bath, her head bent over the toilet. "Oh dear. Miley, Miley, Miley, what are we gonna do with you?" Despite Miley's morning's anger towards her, Lilly couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend, she reached over to the cabernet and retrieved a hair band, tying Miley's hair up in to a loose bun. "Are you going to be sick?" She nudged Miley but got no response. "Alright, let's get you up." She bent over Miley, hoping she wouldn't wake up; it would be rather unfortunate if she did. Thankfully Miley had slipped in to a complete state of unconsciousness. Lilly placed an arm under each armpit and prepared to lift her friend. "Dear God you're heavy." She felt Miley's dead weight as she hauled her upright. "Right Miles." She tried to balance Miley as she hooked an arm around her neck. "Miley, wake up." She nudged her side. "Miley!" She yelled.

A groan came from between Miley's lips. "Lilly! I'm really drunk!" She slurred with a very lopsided grin.

"You think? Well at least you know who I am. Miley, listen to me, we've just got to walk to your bed, we'll do it slowly. Ready?"

"Yeahhh." Miley's southern accent combined with alcohol made her drawl out the last part of her word before taking a lurch forward.

Finally Lilly managed to get Miley round to her bed, putting her down gently; she tried to get her best friend to sit up. "Miley, sit up for me, I'll just get these clothes off you."

"Okay." She smiled as she swayed, watching Lilly undo her shoes. Miley placed her hand on top of Lilly's head before moving it round to her cheek. "You're pretty."

Lilly looked at her best friend, a small smile couldn't help but creep across Lilly's face as Miley looked at her adoringly. "And you're drunk."

"Yes Ma'am! Drunky, drunk, drunk." She sang.

"Let's get this last shoe off and then you can go sleep." Lilly managed to wriggle off Miley's last sneaker before twisting her to lie down on the bed. "Do you want your pants off?"

"Hot."

"Right." Lilly undid Miley's belt before tugging her ski pants down. "I hope you're wearing sensible underwear." She finally got the pants off and chucked them over a chair in the corner. "Obviously not." She stopped to watch Miley, who had now fallen fast asleep on top of her bed, bum turned out for all the world to see. "If only the world could see you now." Lilly shook her head with a smile. "Let's get you some water and a bowl." Lilly resisted taking a picture to use for revenge at a later date, she knew if Miley found out that she took it when they had fallen out she wouldn't speak to her again.

She came back a moment later with the two items and sat on the bed to look at her best friend. As much of a bitch Miley had been to her, or even if she hated Lilly for the rest of her life, there would always be a part of Lilly that still loved and cared for her best friend. Lilly placed a small kiss in Miley's tangled hair.

"Get some sleep you idiot."

* * *

"I'm surprised she made it down in one piece." Chad looked over a Gabe as he cut his bacon.

"What are you on about?" Lilly eavesdropped as she walked in to the breakfast area and grabbed a plate of eggs.

"Hey Lilly. After you left us at the Krazy Kangaroo Miley proceeded to get herself hammered."

"I know that, I found her on the bathroom floor passed out. I put her to bed." Lilly flipped her blonde hair over her head and sat down with a heavy thud.

"We thought the round of shots she brought were for all of us, apparently not. Before anyone could stop her she had done 6 in a row, not to mention chugging down a couple of pints of beer. I don't know what she drank after. What happened to her, she hardly said anything all day."

"Something Hannah-fied." She lied before thinking for a moment, pausing to shovel her eggs in her mouth. "Wait a minute, how the hell did she get down?"

"Kunkle tried to get her taxi and carry her to it but Miley was having none of it."

"You aren't telling me that Kunkle let her ski down?"

"She didn't really have a choice, Miley threatened to sue her and drunk or not, Miley does have the means to do that."

"Oh my God." Lilly rubbed her temple, not quite believing the obscenity of Miley's actions. "Why is she being so stupid?" Lilly gave a small snort at the stupidity of her own question.

"I think the only reason she's letting Miley ski is because of how rough she will feel. Have you seen her this morning?" Chad relaxed back and took a gulp of his orange juice.

"Not really, I just left her sleeping. It's only half 7 now, I can't imagine she'd want much to eat. She hasn't been sick though."

"Must be able to hold her drink well. Are you gonna take her up some breakfast?"

"I'm sure if drunk Miley can ski down the mountain she can most certainly get her own breakfast." Lilly focused on her eggs, ignoring the guys looks to one another at her frosty comment.

* * *

"Lilly!" Joannie clapped her on the back with such a force Lilly almost fell over.

"Hey Joannie. Where were you this morning?"

"Drunk a little bit too much with the guys last night. Just spent half the night throwing up."

"Lovely, could have gone without knowing that. You're obviously feeling okay."

"Couldn't feel better. Nothing like emptying your guts and a good night's sleep."

"You really should be a guy."

"Shut up Truscott." She gave her friend a hard push. "Where's your board?" She looked down at Lilly's ski bound feet.

"After I went off yesterday I took a fall and the binding came off. I've had to leave it in the shop for a few days, they say they might be able to get something like mine. From what I gather mines pretty expensive." Lilly looked grim. "And before you ask, the boards they had in the shop were for fat beginners, there's no way I could do anything on them. Apparently it's more about skiing over here so they don't stock that many boards."

"So now you're stuck on skis?"

"Yup." She pulled a face and raised her eyebrows.

"At least that makes it easier for me to whip your ass. Have fun in the beginners group." Joannie mocked.

"Hate to burst your bubble Joannie but I can ski. And I'm actually pretty good." Lilly poked her tongue out and blew a crass raspberry at Joannie.

"Alright, say it, don't spray it." Joannie wiped her face with a disgusted look. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you what's the deal with you and Miley? You haven't spoken since yesterday. And Miley drinking, I thought she was a bit of a wild thing but yesterday was, well..." She shrugged. "I've never seen her so down."

Lilly's cheeks suddenly turned pink. "Nothing."

"You're such a crap liar. There's something up, what the hell has happened between the two of you?"

"Just leave it Joannie." Lilly looked away as Joannie gave her an odd look.

"Groups everyone!" Kunkle's voice rang around everyone once more. Lilly had never been so grateful to her.

"Better go and tell Miss Moaning that I won't be with the snowboarders today."

"Alright, see ya Lilly."

"Hey Miss, could I have a quick word?" Lilly pushed herself along before stopping next to her.

"Hey Lilly! Sure, what's up?" Moaning looked up and down at Lilly. "Ah. Gotcha. I'm guessing that happened yesterday after you went off on your own."

"Yeah." Lilly looked down. "Listen, about that, I'm really sorry. It's just..."

"Hey Lilly," She put a comforting hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I know that something's bothering you. You're an excellent boarder, but the way you kept going down yesterday, I could tell straight away." She gave a shrug. "I'm here if you wanna talk. By the way, I didn't tell anyone that you disappeared yesterday, keep that quiet or I'm in trouble." She gave a smile before a sly wink.

Lilly smiled before heading over to Kunkle's group. "Hey Miss Kunkle." She looked at the teacher who couldn't have been wearing a stricter look on her face. "Is it okay if I join you for today, my board needs mending so I'm on skis for the next few days."

"Are you capable of keeping up with us? This is the advance group."

Lilly ignored the pompous look on her face, despite wanting to smack it, she smiled. "Yes Miss, I can ski."

"We'll be going down some difficult runs today, are you sure that you can cope?"

"She's more than capable; she's a better skier than anyone in this group." Miley said bitterly.

Lilly and Miss Kunkle turned around at the surprise voice. "I'm sure that Miss Truscott can speak for herself, thank you Miss Stewart." Kunkle gave a dirty look to Miley.

"I'll be fine thank you." Lilly gave a sarcastic smile and pushed herself away from her, purposefully doing a 180 spin in Kunkle's view. A smug smile played across Lilly's lips at Kunkle's face at her spin; she was glad she picked the double edged skis.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! Please go down the Blue 10 but wait at the lifts for instructions. Let's go!" She pushed off and Lilly watched her, laughing at the sheer obscenity of what she was wearing. Her pants were so tight that Lilly was sure that they would split any second; maybe making her fall over would help?

Lilly was last to go, she pointed her skis down the mountain and set off in hot pursuit of the rest of the group. She over took the majority of them and came parallel to Miley, she looked at Lilly and stopped in her tracks. Lilly grinded to a halt, snow spraying everywhere and looked at Miley. "Thank you for backing me up." She pushed off quickly once more and skied down to the bottom where Kunkle was waiting.

"Don't worry Miss Truscott, Miss Stewart, you have a conversation in the middle of the piste, we don't mind waiting for you."

"Shut up." Miley mumbled.

"You better be quicker, Miss Truscott or you'll struggle on the next piste. At the top of the chairlift turn right, we'll head down Black 1. Everybody got that?" A murmured response came from the group.

Miley pushed her way through the group so she was at the front of the queue for the chairlift, thanking God that it was only a two man lift. There was no way in hell she was having a ten minutes alone with Lilly. She knew that eventually they'd have to talk, but for now she was avoiding having any contact with her former best friend.

"Moguls!" Rachel cried out as they stopped at the top of the piste. "I hate moguls! I can't do them!"

Lilly stood by Rachel. "It's not that bad, just take your time and think about what you're doing." She said kindly. "Make sure you turn round the moguls, plant your pole in and ski round it."

"Miss Truscott, you are not qualified to give advice, so please don't." Kunkle said sharply as Lilly rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" She raised her voice.

"Whatever." Lilly had enough of this women's utter disregard for her, she put her goggles back over her face. "You really need to chill."

"Excuse me?" She bellowed, not quite believing that someone had answered her back.

"I'm only trying to be kind which is more than can be said for you."

"How dare you Lillian! You..."

Lilly interrupted her. "I'm off." She quickly set her skis and pushed off.

"Miss Truscott!" She didn't know whether to go after Lilly or not, she could get in serious trouble for letting her go or try to follow and the risk of the group becoming too spread apart.

Lilly gave a loud laugh. "See you!" She waved a pole with a middle finger stuck up as she began taking a zipper line down the moguls.

Karen Kunkle watched as Lilly's knees absorbed every motion as her speed increased. She knew she had no chance of catching up with her. The girl wasn't lying, she could certainly ski, as much as it pained her to admit it, she was a much better skier than anyone else in the group.

Lilly skied down the mountain, stopping where the run crossed another one. Looking down, she saw her snowboarding group further down; Lilly skied down and caught up with them just as they stopped for a breather.

"Lil-ly!" Todd shouted as her recognised the outfit! "Looking good!" She turned her skis and sprayed him with snow. "I'll get you back for that!" Lilly laughed as he grabbed a handful of snow and jumped with his board to throw it at her. Lilly laughed even harder when he hit the deck.

"Unlucky Todd." She offered him a helping hand up.

"Lilly, why are you on your own?" Miss Moaning yelled from the opposite side of the piste. "Come here!" She motioned with an arm. "You lot stay there for a moment!" She watched as Lilly came over and stopped by her, pulling her goggles up so she could see her face. "What the hell are you doing on your own? Again, may I add? I've saved your ass once already."

"I know, I'm really sorry, I really am but Kunkle was doing my nut in, she just belittled me about my skiing. I offered some advice to Rachel about skiing moguls and she ripped in to me." Lilly realised her eyes were watering. "I've just had enough. She really pisses me off."

Moaning ignored the swearing. "Alright Lilly, listen to me. I'm gonna have to phone Miss Kunkle and tell her I've got you or she'll be out of her mind." Lilly opened her mouth to make a comment. "No." Moaning smiled. "Say nothing or I'll throw you off the mountain side." She lifted her goggles so she could see before pulling out a mobile from the pocket, flicking through her contacts before hitting the button. She held the phone to her ear. "Karen, its Kate, listen to me, I've got Lilly with me, don't worry she can come with us until lunch." Lilly heard the furious voice rabbit through the phone. "Oh for goodness sake, she's fine, stop moaning." Kate ended the call and placed her phone back in her pocket to find Lilly stifling a smile. "You can stay with us until lunch, but after that you've got to go back to Kunkle, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Miss, I really appreciate it."

"And we're having a chat later, whether you want to or not. I can't have you keep disappearing or we'll be forced to ban you from any snow related activates. Okay?"

* * *

Moaning came and sat by Lilly as she picked at a sandwich. "I've spoken to Miss Kunkle, she's happy to have you back in the group."

"Happy?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she'll have you back in the group. She's never happy." She smiled and even Lilly managed to raise one. "But just apologise for disappearing, you don't want to be banned from doing anything."

Lilly gave a nod. "Thanks, I appreciate it, I really do." Lilly picked another bit of bread and flicked it.

"So what's up?" Moaning settled herself in to snow. "And don't say nothing, I'm not stupid."

"I had a fight with my best friend." Lilly looked down. "And she won't talk to me."

"Miley, right?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what went on."

"So if you don't know what happened then why are you not talking?"

"It's complicated. Something..." Lilly shrugged and resumed picking her sandwich.

Kate picked up Lilly's grapes and began to pull them off the vine. She popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly before thinking about her next sentence. "So you know something has happened but you don't know what?" It occurred to Kate that she had just repeated what Lilly had told her but she needed to run this by herself.

Lilly didn't acknowledge Moaning's comment, she tossed the rest of her sandwich in the snow. she wouldn't even consider talking to her mother about what had happened between her and Miley, let alone some teacher that she had only met days beforehand. She allowed a silence between them, hoping that Miss Moaning would feel awkward and would leave her be.

"You're lying. You know what's going on." Kate said simply. Lilly refused to look up when she said this. "You can relax, I'm not gonna try and ask anything else." She placed her hand on Lilly's knee. "Just listen to me. I've watched you two around school and I can see how close you are. Just talk her, whatever it maybe. You'll be fine." She gave a final pat on Lilly's knee before standing up and walking back to the other teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

I suck, I know! I've been away and picked up yet more work so precious writing time is limited and far between. Anyho - keep those reviews going, its always good to hear what you guys are thinking. Thank you readers!

Miley cautiously peered round the door of their room, sighing at the sight of the Lilly sound asleep on the bed. Opening the door and tiptoeing across the room she dumped her coat and pants on the chair before heading in to the bathroom, firmly locking it behind her.

Miley stripped down out of her sweaty clothes and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed the amount of marks on her; she knew what had happened in her heart of hearts but seeing the evidence made it real. Turning herself sideways she gasped in horror at what she saw, five raw nail marks. Checking the other side she found a mirror image. Tears formed in her eyes, all the evidence was there but there was no memory, the last thing she remembered was being in Scotties. Perching herself on the edge of the bath gingerly, pain still reminding her what had gone on every time she moved, she looked down. A large purple love bite was on the inside of her leg, if that was the outside she could only wonder what had happened on the inside. Wiping a stray tear, she stood up and stood inside the tub before starting a shower.

Miley decided that her hair could be left; she wanted to be in and out as quick as possible. An encounter with Lilly was not something she even wanted to think about right now. Soaping and washing herself was done in record time and she wrapped a towel around herself before rubbing the worst of the wet out of her hair. Miley made a mental note to herself not to wear a tank top for the time being, the marks would peek above it, the last thing she wanted was everyone else knowing what had gone on. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, wondering if she could persuade Joannie to switch rooms with her.

"We need to talk." Miley screamed at the sound of Lilly's voice, dropping her towel in the process.

"Fuck, sorry." Lilly covered her eyes with a hand.

"Not like you haven't seen me naked." Miley said bitterly as picked up her towel before she turned her back to get some underwear.

"Miley, come on, don't be unfair." Lilly peered out of her hand and watched Miley walk back towards the bathroom. "Please." Her voice was barely audible.

Miley turned and looked Lilly directly in the eyes. "Fuck off." She turned back and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Two days later and everybody knew something had happened between the two girls. No matter how hard anyone tried, no one could get either of them to say a word and rumours were starting to arise.

Nothing more between them had been said since Miley had slammed the door in Lilly's face. That had hurt, the fact that Miley could look her square on and tell her to fuck off was what really finished it. Lilly had spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. After a shit night's sleep and more time to think than she wanted, Lilly decided that she would let Miley have her space before trying again; figuring the best place would be where it was quiet. The last thing that Lilly wanted to do was have the conversation in front of everyone, she knew if that happened it would be the final straw and the end of their friendship.

Lilly continued to muse all afternoon as to what she could say to Miley to get her to listen, unfortunately nothing had really come to mind. All her brain managed to do was conjure up the disjointed mental images of the night that broke them apart. Lilly gave a small gasp as she was jolted out of her thoughts by the turning of the handle. She sat up quickly and shuffled herself closer to the door.

"Oh." Miley looked disgusted at the sight of Lilly, she tried to walk out of the room.

"No Miley, sit down and listen to me." She grabbed Miley's wrist. A look of fury flew across Miley's face, Lilly's grip tightened. "Please." She changed her tone, the begging in it become evident. Lilly pulled Miley's wrist and forced her to sit on the edge of the bed. She sighed. "I know you don't want to talk but we've got to."

Miley crossed her jaw and locked it. "There's nothing to say, what's done is done." Miley tried to stand up but found Lilly's hold was too strong.

"I know but we've got to talk Miley, we can't go on ignoring each other forever. We live together for Christ's sakes!"

"That could be rearranged." Miley instantly regretted the statement, the hurt on Lilly's face looked like a physical blow.

Lilly dropped Miley's wrist and stood up. "Fine." Lilly grasped the door handle. "I'll go."

"No, wait! I'm sorry!" Miley leapt up, grabbing Lilly and forcing her in to a hug. "I'm so sorry Lilly." She squeezed her arms and eyes tighter, tears dripping on to Lilly's shoulder. "I didn't mean that, I really didn't mean that, I love you, I really do." Miley twisted her head, her breath tickling Lilly's ear. "You're my best friend; I mean it, I do." Miley pulled back when she realised that Lilly wasn't reciprocating, her arms still remained lip at her side. "Lilly, I mean it, I'm sorry." She tucked a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear. "I've been so horrible, I didn't mean to be, it's just what happened between us..." Miley gave a shrug. She had no idea how to finish the sentence, let alone what was really cutting her up. "Please, can we just talk?"

Lilly raised a half smile. "That's all I've been trying to do."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry." They looked at each other and laughed. After days of misery and sincere thoughts circling their heads, it felt good to laugh.

A silence passed, neither of them knowing quite how to broach the subject. Miley sat down on the bed, pulling Lilly with her.

Lilly broke the silence, she offered what she thought would be the best solution to what had happened. "Can we just forget what happened and move on?" No response came from Miley, her gaze dropped to her lap. "Miley?" Lilly bowed her head to look up at her best friend. "Are you going to say anything? Or am I assuming that's a yes?" Lilly tilted Miley's head slightly up, towards her own gaze.

"Yeah." She looked up and pulled a quick smile, too quick and Lilly noticed this. Something wasn't sitting with Miley.

"What's up?"

Miley shook her head. "Nothing."

Lilly stared at the wall opposite and gave a sigh, Miley really wasn't going to make this easy. "Talk to me Miley, I'm your best friend and I know you well enough there is something else you're not telling me. You know anything that you say to me will never go past these lips."

"I know that." Miley's voice nearly wobbled but thanks to years of training she managed to control it. "It's just some of the stuff that happened was a bit... different." She drawled out the last word, hoping that it covered her enough.

"It certainly was different, for starters I've never slept with a girl before." Lilly paused for a moment's thought. "Not that Oliver was anything to compare to. Nothing could be worse than your first time." She expected Miley to make some comment but when no response came from Miley she looked across. "Right Miles?" She gave her a nudge. "Miles." When no response came and only tears were in her eyes, Lilly twigged what was really bugging Miley. "Oh God, it was, wasn't it? Shit. Fuck." Lilly froze; she didn't know what to do. She had assumed that Miley had had sex. She had been out with Jake and Jessie long enough; Lilly had sometimes pondered Travis too. "Miley, I am so, so sorry. I really am." For the first time since it had happened, Lilly felt comfortable enough to gently place her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not."

"I'm sorry; I just assumed that you had, especially with Jake." Lilly wanted to pull Miley close to her, wrap her arms tight around her friend and kiss her on the forehead, but now this move would seem out of sorts.

"I never did!" She cried out. "He was all up for it, but I really didn't feel ready. I was so glad when he cheated on me." A silence filled the room for a while before Miley spoke up again. "The thought of having sex with any of my old boyfriends repulses me. People say your body tells you, mine was telling me to runaway." Lilly swallowed at this. Miley was making her feel worse by the second and there was nothing she could say or do to make it any better. "At least it was with you."

Lilly stared at Miley in awe, she was sure she was hearing things. "What?"

"I don't mind that it was you, I know it was with a girl but I am so glad I knew who it was." Miley sighed. "It kills me that I wanted to wait until I knew I was sure and it makes it even worse that I can't remember it." Miley sniffed before wiping her face with a hand. "But at least it was with someone I can trust."

Lilly gave a soft smile, the sentiment making her feel just a little better. "That means a lot Miles, I'm just sorry that it happened, I wish I could have stopped it. Do you not remember anything at all?" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope." She thought for a moment. "Do you?"

"Bits. Not a lot really. It's a bit of a haze. I get these odd flashbacks; I keep trying to piece what happened but not a lot really."

Miley watched Lilly's nose scrunch up as she fought hard to remember. "You look cute when you do that." Miley looked as shocked as Lilly when she realised at what she had said. She tried to cover it up. "What do you remember, I want, need," She corrected herself, "to know. I need some memory of my first time." Lilly was still reeling that Miley had called her cute, her mind quickly drifted back to the other night when Miley said she was pretty. She shook these thoughts from her head, that was her inebriated Miley talking.

"I remember being at Scotties, I remember everyone doing shots without using our hands." Lilly paused; she didn't know how much she should tell Miley. She really didn't want to horrify her even more. "I don't know how much I should tell you, if you can't remember then the next time you do it will be like your first, not some pieced together drunken mess."

"What, it's not like I don't know that I've done it, how does not remembering help? It makes it worse!" Miley's voice rose, she took in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before continuing. "Tell me Lil, I don't care, I know I've had sex, I want to know what happened between us."

"I found a few photos on my phone of us doing shots."

"What? Show me?" Miley grappled at Lilly's pockets to retrieve her phone.

"Okay, okay." Lilly fought off Miley's hands and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through last night's various images of an eye or foot, she found them. "Here."

"Oh. My. God." Miley looked at them in horror. There was a picture of Miley licking salt from Lilly's cleavage with a glass of, what she could only assume; tequila. In Lilly's mouth was a slice of lime. "Please no." She moaned. "There's the next photo isn't there?"

"'Fraid so." Lilly flicked her thumb across to the next photo. "Sorry."

Well, at least I know there was a lot of kissing involved." She took the phone and stared at it. "Who took these?"

"I dunno, I don't remember any of this, I just found them when I was looking at my phone. Nobody's said anything to me about it."

"I hope that no one else has, I don't fancy the media having yet another field day." She looked at Lilly. "No offense."

"None taken. The rest are pretty innocent, they're just us dance together like to idiots." Lilly reached across and flicked across. "There's nothing to do with what happened after."

Miley handed Lilly's phone back. "So what do you remember about us, ya know?"

"I don't know who came on to who; if that's what you were gonna ask." Miley gave a nod. "I remember kissing you, I remember you taking off my bra and biting me."

"I what?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lilly unzipped her top and pulled it to the side. "There are a couple more but..." Lilly shrugged zipping back up her hoody. She decided to leave out that they were on her inner thigh.

Miley pulled a face. "Jesus, that looks nasty."

"Did I...Did I leave anything on you?" Miley stood up and turned her back on Lilly, crossing her ups, she lifted up the back of her shirt. "Fucking hell." Lilly reached up and fingered the marks. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Miles. That looks sore." She stopped when she felt Miley flinch.

Miley pulled her shirt back down and shrugged. "It'll heal. Is there anything else you remember?"

"Me sitting across your hips, but not much else. Sorry."

"It's alright." Miley gave a sigh; she stood up and went over to the wardrobe. "What's done is done."

"Hey." Lilly moved to stand behind Miley, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back. "It's probably better that you don't remember it, that way when you do find someone you want to do it with it will feel special." Miley turned around and Lilly saw the tears pouring down her face, it was a kick in the gut. She grabbed hold of Miley and pulled her in to a tight hug, allowing her own feelings to surface. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I am so sorry."

For the first time in Lilly's life she realised how serious consequences could be, she had broken her best friend's heart and taken her virginity, in her book she really couldn't be any lower.


End file.
